


Blep

by Zylo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: A double drabble involving Thomas and Janus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Blep

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this anon message over on Tumblr:
> 
> https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/636227223437836288/thomas-calls-janus-a-good-noodle-and-janus-just

Janus didn't know what he was expecting after popping up during filming; Roman was pouting over in his spot, Logan was lecturing him about something or another involving Crofters, Patton was failing to maintain his happy-go-lucky mask, and Virgil was glaring at Janus himself.

  
' _At least Remus is busy bothering Orange_ ,' Janus thought, keeping his expression as neutral as he could.

  
"Janus!" Thomas yelled, ignoring Virgil's hissing, "What-?"

  
"Remember, you're in charge Thomas," Janus merely said, watching as it clicked in Thomas' head. In an instant the other sides were gone, back in the Mind Palace due to Thomas.

  
"I...thanks Janus," Thomas said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

  
"Think nothing of it," Janus said as he began to sink down, only to stop once Thomas yelled for him to wait. This caused the half-snake side to look at him curiously.

  
"I know things are- We're still- _I'm_ still getting used to seeing you around more and everything," Thomas rambled, "But...you know...you're a good noodle."

  
Those words - a _compliment_ \- had Janus feeling like screaming in happiness. His need to stick with his aesthetic won over though. However, as he left Thomas noticed a simple little blep.


End file.
